Unrequited Love
by TaraYuki-Uesugi
Summary: It's hard to love someone that already belongs to another.Especially when they belong to someone important to you. Tatsuha's in love with a rock star but will he act on it even if it will hurt his sibling? PG now, Yaoi later. Chap 3 up!
1. My Love

TaraYuki-Uesugi here. I'm back with a new fic. I just got the idea for this fic about 2 hours ago lol and I just had to write it. I already know what direction it's going in and the ending. lol Yes people I know, I need a life. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Gravitation is not mine.

And know on with the show...

* * *

I dont remember exactly when I fell in love with him. It was sometime ago. I liked him from the moment I saw him, though I think it was for different reasons back then.Back then he just looked like a good lay. But now, now he is the most beautiful thing to me. No one can ever compare.No one. But it doesn't matter how much I love him, he is untouchable. Completely unreachable. So close and yet so far away from me. He's...not mine.

Now that I think about it, I think I do remember when I first fell in love with him. It was at a concert. He was on stage performing . Now I had seen him perform many times before, but like I said , I would just see him as a good lay. But this night, this night was special. I even remember what he had on. Tight leather pants and a white shirt with all the buttons open, exposing his chest. That beautiful chest that's so small yet so defined. The band had finished through most of the concert and of course there was a bulge in my pants from watching him, but then they started a slow song. It was a new song and they were debuting it for the first time. As the music started I became lost in it. I was completely mesmerized. My eyes transfixed, only on him.

He gripped the mic and closed his eyes, letting the music take over him. He was completely covered in sweat and his shirt was sticking to him. Then he began to sing. His voice was so pure, so crisp, I had never heard anything like it. I've heard him sing many times and I always thought he was an amazing singer. But this time had been different. Each note had resonated within me , sending shivers down my spine. I don't think I blinked even once throughout the whole song.

By the second chorus he opened his eyes. Since Tohma is my brother-in-law, I get front row tickets to any concert for any N-G artist, and on this night I was greatful for that. For when he opened his eyes, he looked at me. He looked straight at me and winked. And you know what I did? I blushed.** I **blushed! I **never **blush, for anyone! But I did this time and only for him. My heart began to beat so fast, I thought it would pop out of my chest. And I think it would have if he looked at me any longer. But he turned away to look at the other lucky fans that had front row seats, smiling at them as he passed. And then I knew. I knew that moment was only special to me. Not him. To him it was nothing more than acknowledging someone. He didn't feel the love for me that I felt for him at that moment. And how could he? How could I ask that from him ? He would never look at me in that way, and I knew this.

So that night I fell in love. I fell in love and I fell hard. When I was awake, my thoughts were only about him. And when I went to sleep, he was the only one I saw in my dreams. Nothing else mattered to me after that. It was the greatest feeling to be in love and yet it pained me to no end. It hurts so much to know that you love someone and you're not able to tell them. It hurts so much to see them and know that they will never feel the same way you do. So close,so close...but I cant touch. He's not mine. Nope. Not mine.

At first I tried to get rid of the feeling. I knew I didn't have a chance at being with him, so I tried to rid myself of the love in my heart. I mean, why torture myself, right? So I started dating more and more girls.Now, I know what you're thinking, "Thats nothing new for you Tatsuha" and you're right, but hey, I needed to get him off my mind. It was driving me crazy. So I dated and fucked, dated and fucked, dated and fucked, chick after chick after chick. Hell, I even slept with some dudes. But the more I did, the more unfulfilled I felt. As odd as it sounds, it felt as though I had been cheating on him. I knew he would never do what I was doing. He was too pure and innocent for that. I on the other hand, a so-called monk, am impure, tainted. I've had many sex partners. Not girlfriends, not boyfriends, not even lovers, but sex partners. I'm sure he hasnt had many. Probably only one. And I love that about him. He doesnt sleep around like I do.

People call him stupid and an idiot but i'm the stupid one. I'm the stupid one for thinking that sleeping around could "cure" love. Now I will admit, he is a little strange, but that's another thing I love about him. It's very rare you find someone so innocent, someone so...different. Someone who has such a zest for life. Someone who can walk into a room and completely change the mood for the better. You can't find that anywhere. But like i've said before, he's not mine and never will be.

It's early saturday morning and i'm laying on the couch fliping through the channels on the television. I stop as I see a familiar face. The face of the one I love. His video is on and I'm drooling. I mean it, I'm seriously drooling. He's so beautiful . His body is perfect . Small but ripped. The gods only know how badly I want to run my hand across his abs. His skin is like a baby's. So clear and pale. I know if I had the chance to touch it, it would be as soft as silk. Shit, I'm getting hard. I hear someone walking down the hallway into the living room. Damnit, I need to get rid of this hard-on quick. I switch the channel. An informercial for knives. This'll do. I hear a yawn.

"M-morning Tatsuha"

I turn to my left. There he is perfect as always. The love of my life. He's wearing blue boxers and a white wife beater thats too large and hangs off his shoulder.He's beautiful. It's hard, but I answer him.

"Morning Shuichi"

There goes trying to harsh my boner.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Did you like chapter one? Should I continue? Now I know what you're thinking, "Shtara, I thought you were the biggest YukiXShu fan?" My answer to that, I AM! I Love YukixShu. I hate when they are not together but I just felt totally compelled to write this fic. I wanna see what twists and turns this will send the Gravi characters in. Now I know I said I know what direction this ficis going in but I know myself. Most likely it wont go anywhere near that direction lol So imma just go with the flow. Follow my heart. Well Tell me whatcha think ! Thanks for reading and I hope to update soon.

Until next time...

Zaijian


	2. Why I can't touch

TaraYuki-Uesugi here. I'm so happy. I got this chapter out the day I wanted. Right before Ostara! I couldnt think of an ending that's what took so long. I just want to tell you that this is very conversational.So you'll see alot of "whatcha' doin'" instead of "What are you doing?" and such. It's very Tatsuha in my opinion.It's how i wanted to portray him. there are some more poetic points and some normal convo points. They cross each other.please tell me whatcha think lol Well I hope you enjoy. And to all the pagans out there, have a very Blessed Oatara!

**Disclaimer:** No,I don't own Gravitation. Boo-Hoo

And now...on with the show...

* * *

Thank the Gods for cold showers. I stand under the silver shower head as the freezing cold water beats down on my body. Calming not only nerves but certain parts of my anatomy as well, if you know what I mean. It's a good thing Shuichi didn't see me. I ran past him so fast. I doubt he would have anyway, he was still half asleep. Thirty minutes, that's how long i've have been in the shower. Shuichi has that effect on me. I dry off and dress. With one last run through my hair with the towel, I toss the it in the hamper on my way out.

Something smells great. Aniki must be awake. If Shu were cooking, the house would reek of smoke. He's so cute. Last week I watched him try to cook without him knowing it. He's adorable when he tries to concentrate. Eventually, like always, he cut himself and I had an excuse to tend to his wounds.

"Aniki, whatcha cookin' ?" I ask my brother. Shuichi's not in the kitchen.

"You'll find out when you eat it" he says. I decided not to push the matter. It's not good to annoy Eiri in the morning.

"Yuki!" I hear Shu call from the bedroom. "What!" Eiri calls back. "I need a towel. Can you pass me one?"

Eiri groans but I see the small smirk he has on his face. "Watch this" he says to me, abandoning the miso soup on the stove and leaving the kitchen

"No! Why should I !" he calls to Shuichi.

"YUKI!"

Eiri tries to hide it but I see how he acts when he's around Shuichi. He's head over heels in love. I don't care how much he denies it. That's the only reason why I havn't made a move on Shu. Because of Eiri. Shuichi has brought light back into my brother's world. Something no other could do, not even me.

I remember the day Eiri left for New York. I was about ten. At the airport I cried so hard. I had never been away from him for a long period of time and then all of a sudden he was leaving for two years. See, before the "incident" Eiri and I were real close. We're close now, but it's different. We're not as open as before. Anyway, Eiri used to pick me up after school, we'd play video games for hours on end, he used to tell me stories he made up , it was great. But then everything changed.

I remember the day Eiri came back. Excited didn't even describe how I felt. But my dad and Mika wouldn't let me meet him at the airport. When they brought him home, they took him straight to his bedroom and wouldn't let me see him. I didn't understand why. No one would tell me anything. I asked Tohma and he told me that something bad had happened, that I was too young to understand and that at the moment, Eiri needed to rest.

Everyone believed I was this innocent child that couldn't understand anything. They obviously didn't realize that having a brother six years older than you exposed you to alot of things at a very young age. By eight I knew about sex and rape, by nine I knew about homosexuality, by ten I began fooling around with girls and by thirteen I lost my virginity. I knew a hell of alot for my age. But of course, no one knew this but Eiri.

Anyway, the first night I was determined to find out what had exactly happened to my brother. Lucky for me, that night Tohma went into full detail about what happened with my dad and Mika over tea. My brother was raped by his tutor and some thugs and he killed them.

Words can not describe how angry I was. I was ready to kill Yuki Kitazawa with my bare hands, but then I remembered Eiri had taken care of that already. I was angry at first but then reality set in and I cried. I cried for a long time that night. I cried for Eiri _and_ I cried for myself. I cried becuse this...person...this Yuki Kitazawa permenantly **fucked up** my brother. He took him away from me.But most of all, I cried because I knew my brother, my _only_ brother, would never again be the Eiri I had grown up with.

I remember Eiri didn't talk for a long time after he came home. Months. He wouldn't talk to dad, Mika, not even me. The only time we ever actually heard his voice was when he would scream in the middle of the night due to nightmares. A blood curdling scream that could freeze hell.

The Gods only knew how much I wanted to make Yuki Kitazawa suffer like Eiri was suffering. One bullet to the head is nothing compared to what Eiri had been going through. Nothing. But I learned to control my anger. That was around the same time I started traning to be a monk. I controlled my anger but that didn't mean my feelings changed. I swear, that asshole had better be thanking Eiri that he killed him the way he did. Cuz if he were still alive, I would have hunted him down and tortured him to no end. That is, if I would have even gotten a chance. I'm sure Tohma would want a piece of the action too. But one can only dream.

Eventually Eiri did speak. And the first person he spoke to? Me. He just walked into my room one day and said "Hey". I was shocked at first but I responded. His eyes were cold and his voice ice, but I appreciated it all the same. We never spoke of the "incident" or why he didn't speak for so long, even though I know, he knows that I know what happened. He never told me stories again nor did we ever play video games. But he did pick me up after school everyday. After what happened, for some odd reason Eiri began to fight alot, so of course I followed my big brother and fought alot too. We used to jump people we didn't like together. We were close again, but it was different.

But now that he's with Shuichi, I see traces of the old Eiri coming back. He talks more, his emotions are readable and he even smiles sometimes. I know he says he hates me visiting on weekends but everytime I ask he doesnt say no. Though I think it would be different if he knew the real reason for me staying over.

That's why I can't do anything with Shu. As bad as I want to, I dont want to be another person that hurts him. I dont want to betray him. I dont want to be another Yuki Kitazawa. He's my brother. I want him happy. But at the same time, I dont know how much longer I can hold out either.

"Damn brat" Eiri snaps "Can't you focus?" I look up at him and realize that he's talking to me. He points at the stove. The miso soup is boiling over. "Oops" He rolls his eyes and resumes cooking.

"When are you going to quit annoying me and stop coming every weekend?"

Eiri translation: "Tell me when you're not coming anymore cuz I like when you're around"

"As soon as I find the right college"

"Why don't you stay with Mika and Tohma?"

Eiri Translation: "Tell me how much cooler I am compared to our annoying ass sister and her nosy ass husband"

"Because you're _so_ way cooler"

"Hnn"

Score! That's another weekend I can stay. Maybe even for the week vacation thats coming up.

"Tatsuha can come over anytime he wants. Leave him alone" I love when Shuichi comes to my defence.

"Well I dont actually _see_ you looking for a school to attend" Eiri says to me .

Shit. I'd better start stoping by some colleges or something and picking up some pamphlets. That's been my excuse for visiting the last three weekends. College. Sure I've still got two more years but it's never too early, right?

"Ive spoken to the schools and they're holding some information for me. I'm going to pick it up today" Wow, thats a good lie. Eiri seems satisfied. "Shu, you wanna come? Maybe afterwards we can go hang out somewhere" I say with a shrug.

"Sorry. No can do. I've got work today. We're putting the finishing touches on a few tracks before the album goes to print"

Shit.

"But I'll be on vacation all next week"

Hmmm.

"Can I go with you Shu-chan?"

"What about school, idiot?" Eiri says.

"And miss out on a chance to see Ryuichi? I dont think so . I'll pick it up tomorrow"

My second excuse, Ryuichi Sakuma. Before I fell in love with Shuichi, I "loved" Ryuichi. But now, to me, he doesnt even compare. Shuichi has taken complete control of my heart.

"Tomorrow is sunday moron" My brother reminds me .

"Well then I guess I'll have an excuse to visit next weekend" I smile.

"Go home"

Shu and I laugh. "Yeah, you can come. Ryu should be recording today as well." Shu smiles at me. He looks at his watch. "But we should really get going now. Sorry Yuki but I dont have time for breakfast today"

"So why the hell am I up?" I hear my brother say. He is so trying to be annoyed. It's amusing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yuki" Shu says as he wraps his arms around my brother's neck. I avert my eyes. I hate it when they get like this. It makes me so jealous. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You'd better"

I can hear them kissing. Ugh!

Enough.

"Alright love birds, break it up. Shu, I'm sure you dont want a bullet to the head, right?"

"Oh yeah. Lets go" He pecks my brother on the lips and rushes to the door to put on his shoes.

"See ya later, bro" I say as my brother leaves the kitchen. He's making his way to his study to sit in front of that damn laptop for hours on top of hours. That ain't normal. I dont care if it is his profession, it just ain't right.

"Hnnn"

I head to the front door and slip into my shoes. "Ready to go?" I ask. Shu smiles and nods.We leave the apartment. Down the elevator and out the front door.

I love this time with Shuichi. Just the two of us, alone for an hour. Thirty minutes walking there and thirty minutes back. I like being in his company. Around Shuichi I feel as though I can be myself. Since I've been staying over alot lately, we've been getting closer. I feel really comfortable around him. He's so honest and he never judges me even _if_ I do something he doesnt agree with. The more I'm around him, the more things I find to love.

"So the album's almost finished, huh?" I ask trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. After today it's done. I can't wait. I'm so looking forward to the week off"

"Yeah, I'm sure you are. K works you guys like crazy" he nods. "I have this week off too. Holiday break of some sort"

"That's cool. Any plans?"

"No, not really. I'm gonna be bored outta my mind. You?"

"I dunno. I just wanna catch up on some time with Yuki"

There goes me trying to invite myself over. I nod and smile.

"I'm so tired. Last night was fun but I shouldn't have stayed up so late"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had work today"

"It's ok. Can we play again tonight? I dont have work tomorrow"

"Yeah sure. But this time _I_ pick what game first"

"Aww man. Fine"

Last night we were bored so we went to Toys ' R' Us and bought a bunch of board games to keep us busy. I don't think we went to bed until three in the morning.

"So when are you going to ask Ryuichi out on a date?" he asks me with a smirk.

"Shut up. He doesn't want me" And I don't want him.

"I dunno. You never know, you just might have a chance"

"Nah, I doubt it. Besides, I'm kinda crushin' on someone else now." Shit! How the hell did that slip out! Stupid, stupid. I realize Shuichi isn't walking with me. I look back, he's frozen staring at me in shock. His eyes wide and mouth open.

"What?" I ask.

"Someone other than Ryuichi! I never would have thought the day would come!"

"Shut up" I turn and begin to walk. He jogs and catches up to me.

"So who is it?" he asks, playfully nudging my arm with his elbow. "I'm not telling you" I say, playfully shoving him away. "Come on Tatsuha, I wont tell anyone. Not even Yuki" He's pouting and flashing me with those beautiful, big eyes. The Gods only know how badly I want to tell him. But I won't. I can't. There's no point. It will just make things complicated and it'll hurt him. He doesn't love me, he loves my brother.

"No"

"Please please PLEASE!'

"Fine, I'll tell you" We stop and I beckon him toward me. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone, ok?" I whisper. "Ok" he says softly and nods. He's so gulible. Like a child. Adorable. I lean into his ear and I can smell his shampoo. Cotton Candy. So sweet. I close my eyes and I get lost in his scent. My Gods he smells so good. No wonder Eiri is always pulling him close. His smell is intoxicating.I almost forgot to speak. But I don't want to move. But I have to.

"It's a secret" I whisper and reluctantly pull away.

"Tatsuha!" he yells and slaps my arm. I laugh, the scent of his shampoo still tickling my nose. We continue to walk. I'm still laughing and he's still pouting. I calm down.

"It's probably me" he says with a smirk and I know he's joking. He couldnt lie even if his life depended on it.

"You wish" I say. He stops walking again. I turn to face him.

"What's that supposed to mean? People say I look like Ryuichi all the time. It could very well be me. I made People magazines' 100 most beautiful people last year" He yells looking a little flustered. It kinda bothers me that he thinks I would only be attracted to him because he resembles Ryuichi. To me, they are two completely different people. When I first met Shuichi, I _did_ notice the resemblence. But now, to me, they look nothing alike. To me, Ryuichi doesn't even compare.

He's pouting again. I smile. "Like I said, you wish" I turn and start walking again.

"Shut up!" He runs up and pushes me in my back then takes off running down the street.

"You are so gonna pay for that, you little brat!" I call after him with a smile and I take off after him. We run all the way to N-G. Outside the tall office building, we're panting, trying to catch our breath. "Tell me" Shu says breathlessly.

"Over my...dead body" I reply. We look at each other for a second and then we laugh.

"I ...can't...breathe" Shu says still laughing. He lays his head on my shoulder. Ok, Now _I_ can't breathe! I turn my head the slightest to the left and for the second time in thirty minutes, my nose is filled with the scent of his hair. I close my eyes. Sweet. He removes his head and I snap back to reality."C'mon" he says. "I'd better deal with K's wrath while I'm in a good mood." He rushes through the revolving doors and into N-G productions. I take a deep breath to regain my composure, trying to calm down my now growing erection, and follow suit.

We take the elevator to the fifteenth floor and enter the room labeled "Bad Luck". We're immediately greeted with gunfire.I'm used to this by now so it doesn't bother me anymore. Shuichi _should_ be used to it, seeing as he comes even more than I do, but he still runs around like a maniac everytime K shoots at him.

"I'm sorry K! I woke up late because yesterday Tatsuha was like "I'm bored" and I said "What should we do?" and he said "Let's buy some games" , so we went to Toys 'R' Us and..." I step in front of Shuichi to shield him from K's gun fire. "We were up all night playing games so he woke up late" I explain. Shu is so long winded.

K lowered his gun. "Thanks Tat-kun for shutting him up" Suguru says. I take a seat on the couch near the wall "No prob"

"Idiot" Hiro says as he lightly hits Shuichi on the head."You know we have lots to get done today" Shuichi's so cute. He holds his head as though he is in a severe amount of pain. "Sorry Hiro" he says softly. Hiro smiles and pulls him into a one armed hug. "Lets just get back to work, ok?" Shu nods, apparently back to normal and runs off into the recording booth.

I know Hiro had or still has a thing for Shuichi. I can tell by the way he looks at him. I don't care if he is with Ayaka, he loves Shuichi. But I'm not jealous of Hiro because I know no matter how much he loves Shu, he'll never make a move on him. Thats just the type of guy he is.He wouldn't want to ruin their friendship.Hiro's a good guy. I'm so glad Shu has him as a best friend. He always takes care of him and puts Shuichi's happiness first.

As a matter of fact, the first time I met Hiro he was trying to make Shuichi happy, as usual. That's when he wanted me to dress up as Eiri for some show they were doing, to motivate him. All for Ryuichi's cell phone number. Ahhh the things I did for Ryuichi back then...Anyway, when I saw him at the door, I was totally attracted to him. He's so damn pretty. At first I thought he was a chick. I so woulda did him, but whatever.My point is Hiro is a great guy. I like him alot.

At the moment I'm glad Ryuichi isn't here. When he's around, I have to act as though I'm obsessed with him. It gets tiring. I'd rather sit back, relax and watch Shu-chan record. His voices always make me feel calm. The door opens.

I spoke too soon.

"HELLO!"

Well, here we go...

"Sakuma-san!" I squeel as I stand.

Ryuichi gasps. "Tat-chan!"

Please someone shoot me.

Three seconds later, I'm on the floor and going deaf.

"Tat-chan!" he yells at the top of his lungs again. "I havn't seen you in forever! Me and Kumagoro have missed you" Is it me or was I not just here last weekend?

"I missed you and Kuma-chan too, Sakuma-san!" I yell. He climbs off of me -I can now breathe- and he starts glomping everyone else in the damn room.

Now don't get me wrong, I love Ryuichi. He's a great person. We've had some really good conversations when he loses the child act and ditches the damn bunny, but sometimes his personality can be a little hard to take. He can be so intense and sometimes I don't feel like dealing with it. Like now.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom" I say to the room over my shoulder as I make my way to the door. I see them all look at me bewildered at the fact that I would leave the room while Ryuichi is there. " I'll be right back" I walk to the bathroom down the hall and enter. Might as well piss while I'm here. After I'm done I walk over to the sink and as I wash my hands I look at myself in the mirror. I look like shit. I didn't sleep at all last night. After Shuichi went to bed, I couldnt sleep. I love seeing him happy and smiling. While we were playing the games, it took all of my power to pay attention and not stare at him. "My Gods, Shuichi, what are you doing to me?" I say aloud to my reflection.I splash some water on my face.

I start fooling around with my hair, stalling so I wont have to see Ryuichi. After about fifteen minutes, I make my way back to the studio. I open the door. Yes, no Ryu. "Ryuichi's left" Shuichi informs me. Thank the Gods. "He said he'll stop by a little later" Shit. I smile. "Ok" I take a seat on the couch and watch as Shuichi sings his heart out into the mic.

It's quite late when we leave the studio. Like 9 o'clock or something.We say goodbye to everyone and start heading home. Today was a good day. Ryuichi only came to visit Bad Luck's studio two more times. Then I was left alone to watch Shuichi perform. We're walking home now. Shu looks a little lost in thought. "What are you thinking about?" I ask him . He looks at me as though he's just noticing that i'm there. He shrugs.

"I dunno. You know, I love Yuki so much, but I always wonder if we'll always be together."

"What do you mean ?" I ask.

"Well, I've never had anyone other than Yuki but Yuki has had many lovers."

"And?"

"Well, what if Yuki decides he wants to go to back to someone he's dated before?"

I smile. He is completely worried about nothing. "I'm pretty sure that's not gonna happen." Apparently Shuichi doesn't see how crazy my brother is about him.

"Yeah, well you dont know that for sure" He says looking at me with those beauitiful eyes.

"Yes, I do"

He shugs and lowers his gaze to the pavement. "But what about me?" This seems interesting. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean, I've never been with anyone other than Yuki. What if someone comes and swifts me off my feet? What if I fall in love with someone else? I mean, I love Eiri more than anything in the world but, you never know."

I'm shocked. I totally wasn't expecting that.I play it cool. "Is there someone you've got your eye on or something?" I ask.

"Well, no, but..." I knew it was too good to be true.

"Then what do you have to worry about? You love Eiri, and although Eiri is as cold as ice, we know he loves you too. So why dwell on something that isn't effecting you at the moment? I doubt you and Eiri will ever be apart so stop stressing, ok?" My Gods that was hard. If he were anyone else I would have hit on him, but I can't bring myself to do it. Not when I know it would hurt him...and my brother. I just can't.

He looks at me and smiles." You're right. I love Eiri and I know I will never love another" My heart drops but I continue to smile "I have nothing to worry about" A confirmation of what I already knew. Now it's my turn to look upset. Luckily Shu doesn't notice.

"So what game are you picking to play first?" I light up a bit.

"You'll see" I say with a smile and he smiles back at me.

* * *

"Alright, Twister!" Shu says with a smile. Alright so I was thinking about myself, but hey. "Ready?" I ask as I lay out the mat. "Yeah!"

"Alright Shu, Left foot red!" I say as I spin the spinner. Can _you _think of a better excuse to get real close to someone you love? I dont think so.

"Right hand yellow"

"Oh shit this is hard!"

" Ahh Shu I can't reach the spinner you're gonna have to do it."

"Ok, uh, right foot blue. Ah Tatsuha i'm about to fall !"

"Alright go ahead and fall. If you do, I win"

"No way! I'm never gonna fall!"

"Alright, alright spin again!"

"Left hand green"

"Oh shit!"

"Ahhhhh!"

We topple over and Shuichi lands on top of me right between my legs. We're both completely red and out of breath. Panting heavy, we look at each other and start laughing.That was so much fun. But as they say, "all good things must come to an end".

"For fucks sake, will you two shut the hell up!" There's my brother. Always the party pooper "It's two in the fucking morning !"

"Sorry Yuki" Shu says still smiling from our laughing fit. He climbs off of me " We didn't know what time it was. We were having so much fun, we didn't mean..."

"I don't care what you didn't mean. I've got work to do Shuichi!" Eiri retaliates and whatever bit of smile that was left on Shu's face, is now completely gone."Since you didn't mean it, you can sleep on the couch while I finish" he says and Shu's face completely falls. I can't let him do this.

"Eiri come on, we said we're sorry. We'll just..."

"_You_ shut up" he turns on his heel, walks into his bedroom and slams the door shut. Shu turns to me and smiles a weak smile.I don't know what to say. His smile is full of sadness. He gets up and walks to the bedroom door . He knocks and then enters, closing the door behind him.

I love my broher. I really do. And i'm glad that he has Shuichi to make him happy, but when he talks to Shuichi like that, it seriously pisses me the fuck off. Eiri speaks to him sometimes like he's his child, not his lover. Sometimes I don't think Eiri knows how much he hurts him. Shuichi right now is completely hurt. It's times like these that I think my brother doesn't deserve Shuichi. It's times like these that I have to control myself and not jump all over Shu. I want to make him happy. I want to be the one that keeps that beautiful smile on his face. Me, not Eiri. Eiri just erases it. Completely breaks him down. I want to be the one to rebuild him and keep him up. I want to be the reason he smiles constantly !

But then I snap back to reality. It's not gonna happen. He's not mine. He doesn't love me. Damnit, now i'm depressed. I get up, pack away the game and head off to the guest room, affectionately called my room. I look at myself in the dresser mirror. My Gods, I still look like shit. Whatever, I dont care. As I pull my shirt over my head, I hear a knock at the door. It's opens and Shu pops his head in.

"Hey" he says faking a smile. "Hey" I reply. He makes his way in and stops a few feet from the door. He stands there playing with the hem of his shirt. "Um, thanks for taking up for me. Yuki can... you know, i'm sorry he yelled at you"

"Why are you apologizing for his actions? It's no big deal" Shu nods.

"Well yeah, goodnight" He starts to leave and I know where he's going.

"Where ya going?" I ask as he starts to close the door. His face falls.

"Uh, I think i'm going to go watch some t.v. " he says with a smile. Liar. I sigh.

"Look why don't you just stay in here with me. This way you wont be lonely" I can't let him sleep on the couch. Damn you Eiri.

"Uh...no... I dont think..."

"Come on. We can even play a quiet game. Do you know how to play chess?" He lifts his head and his face has that glow that it normally has. He smiles and shakes his head 'no'. "Well then i'll teach you. It's a quiet game so we won't be disturbing Eiri." Shuichi smiles and jumps onto my bed. "And you can sleep in here with me tonight" he looks up at me and blushes. He knows I knew he was going to sleep on the couch . "Thanks " he says softly. "Yeah, yeah . Turn your head pervert.I need to change into my pj's " Shuichi laughs and covers his eyes. Maybe my brother being an asshole worked out for the better in the end anyway.

_End of Chapter 2_

* * *

End of Chapter two. And I got it out on the day I planned lol YAY!I do hope you enjoy. I'm liking the direction this is going in. I actually finished the last chapter. It's completely done. AllI have to do is type it up. Now all i have to do is think of what happens in the middle. I've even come up with a sequel and a Thrid part! Isnt that hilarious! It would be a Trinity! lol but i'm not sure if I'm going to actually write them. i'll ask you guys once this one is done. Look at me, making more work for myself before i can even finish what i have lol.

Now I hope I portrayed how much Ryuichi is in Tatsuha's past. I dont want it to seem as though he like completely hates him but I want you to see that he doesnt love him anymore. And the whole thing with Tatsuah dressing up as Eiri happened in the manga. Book6 i think. If you havn't read it, try to cuz it's hilarious! And thats the real reason why Eiri tells the media they are dating.Not like how it happened in the anime. I also wanted to paint a picture of Eiri and Tatsuha's past together. I hopeI did an ok job. If i'm not mistaken Yuki WAS NOT raped by Kitazawa(atleast thats what they say in the manga. Eiri says "The attack wasn't that bad. He didn't get that far.It's in book 7 after their date) but i think he was raped by those guys he hired. He was fucked up mostfrom Yuki's betrayal.I hope I portrayed Tatsuha's hatred for Kitazawa too. As you can see this is loosely based on the manga. i do use certain scenes but i don't think i will anymore.

**_Next Chapter_** Tatsuha and Shu are together for the week they both have off.

Well See you soon and Happy Ostara!

Until Next time...

Zaijian


	3. Big Fuck up

TaraYuki-Uesugi here. Now finished with chapter three. It's a little late (sorry about that) but I want kinda at a lost as t how fast I wanted to move the fic. So…….yeah lol. Well, here it is, chapter 3.

**Disclaimer:** Be realistic.

And now…….On with the show………….

* * *

"Hey Tatsuha, How'd you do?" I hear my firend Toro ask me. "If you're asking if I failed anything, no" I answer. Today we went back to school not for classes, but for our cycle report cards. And then after this, my boring week begins. Last night Shuichi and I had a lot of fun. He slept in my room and I made sure I slept on the floor. I told him I just wanted him to be comfortable but it was really to protect him...from me. He was so cute. I watched him most of the night. He's beautiful when he sleeps, like an angel. I smile. "What the hell are you smiling about?" I hear Toro say as he pulls me out of my thoughts of Shuichi. "Nothing" I reply. He shrugs. "Well I'm out. Look, call me if you want to hang out this week, ok? See ya" Call him? Yeah right. The only place I want to be I can't be because the love of my life wants to spend time with my brother. I snort. My Gods I'm pathetic.

I walk home in silence alone, waving hello to some of the temple goers as I pass. I finally reach my destination and there he is standing there waiting for me. Dad. I sigh as I know what this week will hold for me. Services and prayer. Bite Me! Don't get me wrong, I love being a monk but it's kinda hard for me to enjoy what I do when I know that the one I love is free this week just like myself. Oh well

* * *

Oh my gods it is so boring. I sit on the couch and flip through the channels hoping that something interesting will be on, but to no avail. I sigh and walk to the kitchen. Why am I in the kitchen? I don't know. I'm not even hungry. I close the refrigerator door and I sigh. I know he has a deadline but come on; this is the one week I have off. I made up my mind. I walk down the hall and into Yuki's study. There he is as usual, typing away at that god forsaken laptop. I sigh. I take a seat next to him and watch for a few minutes as he writes.

"Yuki?"

"Huh?"

"I'm booooooooored. Can't we do something toge..."

"Shuichi, you know I have work to do. I have to finish four chapters by Sunday, you know this"

"I know, but" I look down at my feet and say in the tiniest of voices." My vacation is _over_ by then" I hear Yuki sigh and his typing pauses. But only for a second, he resumes almost immediately afterward. "Why don't you call Hiro?" "Hiro and Ayaka went on vacation together in Hawaii" "Fujisaki?" "With his parents" Eiri sighs. He turns to me and looks me in my eyes. My heart skips a beat. My Gods I love this man. "Look, I'm sorry this came up. But you know I have to do this'": He resumes typing. I know that's all I'm going to get from him and that's fine. I know he didn't mean to have to work on my vacation but that doesn't make me any less bored.

I sit thinking to myself. Hiro in Hawaii, Fujisaki with his parents, my sister is in school. Who's free this... Oh yeah, how could I forget.

"Yuki?"

"What?"

"Do you mind if I invite Tatsuha over to keep me company? I promise we won't bother you. It's just, he's the only one that's free this week like me. So can he, please?"

"I don't care"

Yes. Finally I won't be bored. I like Tatsuha. We get along really well and we've been getting really close lately. I smile and stand "I'm going to go call him" I call over my shoulder as I leave the room.

* * *

Yawn. Aww man I'm bored out of my mind. I sit in the temple behind my dad as he chants. We've been chanting since early this morning. This is not how I planned on spending my vacation. Don't get me wrong, I take being a monk very seriously, but at the moment, quite frankly, I don't give a fuck. I don't feel like chanting. I want to see Shuichi but he's having his "Yuki time". I sigh and try to pay attention but I just can't. I jump as I feel something vibrate in my pocket. Oh yeah, I forgot I had my cell phone in my robes. Normally I wouldn't do something like that but like I said, at the moment, I don't give a fuck. I pull out the phone and look at the number on the caller I'd.. Eiri? I stand up as quietly as I can and walk onto the porch. Dad'll never notice; he's too deep in chanting.

"Big bro, you miss me already?" I answer.

"Uh, Tatsuha?" My heart skips a beat. Shuichi.

"Shu-chan?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm not bothering you or anything am I?"

Bothering me? Yeah right! "No, not at all. What's up?"

"Well, Mizuki came over this morning and told Yuki that he has to finish at least half a chapter to his new book by Sunday, so I'm pretty bored. I would have called Hiro and hung out with him but he's in Hawaii with Ayaka. My sister is still in school and Fukisaki went to visit his parents in Wakayama. Then I remembered that you told me that you have this week off too so I decided to call."

Oh Shit! Is he asking me to spend this week with him? Just me and him? Together? Just the two of us?

"I guess what I'm asking is do you want to spend the week here with me? Maybe we can play some of the games that we havn't opened yet."

Aww man I am so fucking happy right now. I smirk. "I dunno. I _am_ your last resort. That kinda hurts my feelings."

"Aww come on Tatsuha. Pleeeeeeeeeease!"

How can I resist? "Ok, ok Just stop whining" I chuckle. "I'll come over, but does aniki know? I don't want him freaking out on me once I'm there"

"Yeah he knows. I told him already."

"Ok"

"So...uh...when do you think you can get here?"

Now, right NOW! "Well I can make it there tonight. I'll just pack up my stuff. I should be able to leave by three"

"Ok, great! I'll send a car to come and get you, ok! Thanks a lot Tatsuha. We're gonna have so much fun."

I smile. "Alright see you tonight" And I hang up the phone. I'm smiling from ear to ear now. I get to spend an entire week with Shuichi. I am so damn happy. I quickly hide my cell phone back in my robes and walk back into the temple. As expected, my dad didn't even know I was missing. I decide to join in on the chant. I _have_ to thank the Gods for this miracle.

* * *

"Where are you going?" My dad asks as he sees my stuff waiting on the front porch. "Eiri's" I say shortly."Shuichi has the week off and he's bored cusp Eiri has a deadline. So I'm going over there to keep him company" Did I forget anything? "Humph" My dad rolls his eyes. "I don't know why Eiri keeps that brat around. He's nothing but a hindrance and it's disgusting" I hate when he says things like that. He won't even give Shuichi a chance yet he talks about him as though he knows him. I sigh. "Dad, he's good for Eiri. He makes him happy and he's changing him back slowly to the Eiri we used to know. As a father _you_ should be happy as long as your son is happy. Besides, if it weren't for Shuichi, you would never hear from or see Eiri." No, I didn't forget anything. "Humph" I hear him say. I know he hates to admit it but he knows I'm right. There was a time when Eiri would NEVER come and visit my dad here at the temple, let alone call him every once in awhile. But now, because of Shuichi, he comes and visits at least once every two months and calls at least once a week. Shuichi makes him do it. When Eiri visits Shuichi won't come but he still pushes my brother to come because he thinks it's important for Eiri and dad to have a relationship. My dad shouldn't be bad mouthing Shuichi, he should be thanking him. Or thanking the Gods that they sent Shuichi Eiri's way.

A black Lincoln town car pulls up and honks the horn." That's my ride" I say to my dad as I gather my things off the ground. He helps me put everything in the car. "See you later. I'll call you once I'm there" I say as I climbed into the car. I begin to close the door but he stops it. "Tell Eiri I say hello. And...and tell Shuichi I said hi too." That caught me off guard. "And...and tell him, next time Eiri comes over...why doesn't he come too? We have more than enough room." Do my ears deceive me? Did my dad just invite Shuichi over to visit? I really am proud of him. He's trying. I smile. "Ok dad, I will" and I close the door. I wave to my dad out the window as I begin my seven hour drive to Tokyo.

**Ding Dong**

I hear the pitter patter of feet, the clicks of the locks and then the door opens. "You're finally here. It's about time" Shuichi says as he helps me with my bags. "Yeah, my ass hurts" I reply. "Sitting in a car for seven hours is no fun. Even if it is a Lincoln" Shuichi smiles. "You'll get over it." he says as he takes my things to my room. "Thanks for the sympathy" I call after him with a smile and I sit down on the couch, appreciating the comfort to my bottom. He returns. "I would think a car would be more comfortable than that bike of yours." "Hell no! The car makes shit time which means I have to sit longer. On the bike I can go crazy fast and swerve thru cars. It may be less comfortable, but it's faster and more fun" Shu shrugs. "Whatever" "Where's my brother?" I ask. "Wait, never mind. Don't answer that question" Shu smiles. "You know where he is. He hasn't left all day. It was so damn quiet. I had no one to talk to. It was driving me insane."

"Well, I'm here now" I say as I pull him into a headlock. "And I am in no way quiet" I give him a noogie. "Ahhhhhh Tasuha ! Let go!" "Say uncle" "Go to hell!'' "Wrong answer" I turn around for better access, pick him up and pull him over my shoulder. "Ahhhh, lemme go, lemme go!" I smirk. "Nope. You said you wanted fun so Imam give you fun"

"I hate you"

"I love you too" You have no idea.

I open the door to "my" room and toss him on the bed. He's out of breath from all his struggling. My Gods he's hot! I'd take him right now. Shit, I have to control myself. I walk over to the bed and I see Shuichi is eyeing me warily. He moves farther up to the head board as I kneel on the bed. Gods this is hot. I crawl until I'm right over him. I smirk as I see him blush but he won't break eye contact. He's trying to be strong. Sexy. I lean down and whisper in his ear seductively. "I've told you before and I'll say it again. You wish" His mouth drops open in surprise but before he can say anything, I grab a pillow that's behind him and hit him in the face.

"Oh you totally suck!" He cries as he pulls a pillow out too and hits me with it.

"Aww Shu-chan" I say as I duck. "You wanted me to kiss you?" He looks completely shocked and he stands there with his mouth open."Yeah right" he says after he regains his composure. "The only lips that will touch my own are my darling Yu...Ugh!" I hit him before he can finish his sentence. Even though I know it's true, I don't want to hear him say it.

We pillow fight for at least an hour and then we're finally out of breath. We fall backwards onto my bed and gasp, smiling because of the fun we had. "I'm glad I invited you over" he says to me "You're fun" I smirk. "Well, I try" He laughs.

"Tatsuha?" he asks rolling onto his stomach. "Why are you such a slut" I look at him a false surprise. "Shu-chan" I say incredulously "I resent that remark" He snorts. "Seriously, how come you never settle down and find just one guy or one girl?" I look away from him. I'm not able to look at him. "They aren't good for me. There's someone I like but..." there I go with big mouth again. He looks at me kind of confused. "Why don't you just ask them?" He's totally clueless so what the hell, might as well talk this out with someone. Even if he is the one I'm talking about. The Gods only know how hard it is to keep it bottled up inside. I sigh.

"It's ...not as simple as all that"

"Why not? You ask people out all the time. It shouldn't be a problem for you" He said with a shrug

"I like this person a lot but I know it will never work. There's no way we can ever be together so I just watch them...from a far"

"That's sad"

"Yeah it is but it's cool. As long as they're happy, I'm happy and I know I wouldn't make them happy"

Shuichi shakes his head. "Nuh-uh, you can make them happy. You make me happy." He smiles at me. "I like hanging out with you. I think guy or girl would like to date you. You're a pretty date-able guy" Shuichi smiled. I smiled weakly back. It would have been so much better if he had said that as though he was talking about himself, but he doesn't know this is about him.

I sigh. "Nah, it'll never happen. Trust me" He yawns, gets off the bed, walks over to the door and shrugs. "If you say so. But I think you should try. If they won't date you they're crazy" He smiles and yawns again. "Well, I'm off to bed. I'm glad you came on such short notice. Tomorrow we can have lots of fun. See you in the morning." He smiles, waves and closes the door behind him.

I roll onto my back and look at the ceiling. I wonder if he'd say the same thing if he knew he was the one I was talking about.

* * *

Aww man, I barely slept last night. My eyes are still closed as I lay on my back but it feels as though someone is close to me. Really close to me. Like right over me. I open my right eye and I see a blur of pink in front of me due to the sleep still in my eye. But although it's blurry, I can still tell who it is. I smile and turn to my side. "Shu-chan, what are you doing?" I ask. He laughs. "Get up. It's almost twelve and I'm bored. You're here to keep me company, not sleep the day away." I pull the blanket over my head. "Awww come on Tatsuha!" he whines and then jumps on my side. My eyes shoot open. Well I'm up. I close them quickly so he doesn't see that I'm awake. I want him to stay on me as long as I can keep him there. "Please, please, please, please..." He's pleading. I whine back "Aww Shu, I'm so tired" He "humph" and then proceeds to jump on the bed. "Wake up, Wake up Wake up," he says repeatedly as the bed moves up and down. Well, I can't sleep now even if I wanted to; which I don't...anymore.

I sit up and hold my head. "Ok, ok, I'm up" He falls to his knees and smiles at me. I notice he's already fully dressed. "Good. Now get dressed. I have our whole day planned." he flashes me one of his trademarks smiles and rushes out of the room before I can even ask what he's planed. Might as well get dressed.

I walk into the kitchen to see Shuichi eating cold cereal. "Where's Eiri?" I ask, forgetting that when my brother has a deadline that most likely means you won't see him until it's done. "He's asleep. He just went to bed about twenty minutes ago" Shu answers. I get my bowl and join him. "So where are we going?" I ask as I pour myself cereal. "I thought maybe we could go to Tokyo Disney. I think it would be fun to ride the rides" I smile. Leave it to Shuichi to choose the happiest kids place in all of Japan. Sometimes I forget he's two years older than me. "Sounds good to me."

We finish our breakfast/lunch, brunch, whatever, and leave the apartment. Shuichi left a note for Eiri on the kitchen table. "Shu, lets take my bike ok?" I say to him and he nods. I leave my bike here all the time. It makes it easy to travel and because Eiri would never let me borrow his car. And besides, I get to feel Shuichi close to me. We reach the basement garage of the apartment building and once at my bike, I hand him a helmet and we're off.

After about forty five minutes of riding, we arrive at Disney. It's really crowded today. It's a good thing Shu brought his disguise. He'd certainly be recognized today. We park and then enter the happiest place on earth, or whatever. "So what are we going to ride first?" I ask. Shu gives me this evil smirk, grabs my hand and starts to run. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"Aww man that was fucking awesome!" I say as we walk out of Tower of Terror. I look to my left and I see Shuichi on the verge of tears. "What's the matter, Shu-chan?" I ask. "It was scary. All those ghosts and then the dark and the drop" he shivered. Shuichi was scared shitless from the moment the ride started. I don't think he knew that the ride was going to have ghosts. He was all over me the whole time. He's so damn cute. "Shu" I say as I wrap my arm around his shoulder. "The ghosts' were holographic. They didn't even look that real. And besides you were the one that pulled me to go on the ride." "But I didn't know it was going to be that scary" he whines. "Alright, alright, we'll find a ride for the little Shu-chan that isn't so scary" I say in a mock baby voice. "Ah there it is. The teacup ride" I point over to the teacup ride and then shield my head as I wait for Shuichi's attack. "Ooooooooh! The teacup ride! I wanna go, I wanna go! "That was unexpected."Alright, to the teacup ride we go!" I say and I race after him as he runs off.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick" "See you couldn't even take the little teacup ride"

"Well, you didn't have to spin it so fast" I say. The world is still spinning. "Aww Tatsuha's a little baby" he mocks" You can't even take the little teacup ride" I smirk walk over to him and pick him up. "W-what! Where are you taking me? Put me down!" I smirk again. "Well, since you want to make fun of me, I think I'll take you back to Tower of Terror" he gasps. "No, no, ok I won't tease you, I promise." I put him down and he hits me "Jerk" I can't help but laugh.

We decide to stay away from the rides for awhile and walk around. Shu stopped off and guts an ice cream sandwich. I make off with just a soda. "You know" he said in between licks "Me and Yuki were supposed to come here for our first date" I turn to him. "But K messed it all up sending his stupid army or whatever, and they messed up the whole park before we even got there. So this is the first time I'm here" So he and my brother have never been here? Awesome! So is this like a date? Whoa, I am totally getting ahead of myself. I'm just company. Get a grip Tatsuha. "Well, I've been here a few times and I'm determined to let you have a good time." He smiles at me and I smile back.

It's late when we finally leave the park. We had so much fun. I've learned that Shuichi really isn't into the dark. He was freaking out during space moutain.But we still had fun. "Did you enjoy yourself Shu?" I ask. He nods to me smiling. "Thank you" "Well it was your idea to come here" I say. "Yeah, but you've been here before so you knew all the best places to go. "I smile. And these pictures are so cool. We had our Tower of Terror pictures, Splash Mountain picture and a couple of other ones. Then there was the print club that I've come to the conclusion Shuichi is obsessed with. I know he has print club pictures of him and my brother on his cell phone. But today we spent a good twenty-eight dollars on them. We were there for at least an hour taking picture after picture. But who am I to complain, I've got pictures of me and Shuichi together. I'm happy.

We pull into the basement garage of the apartment building and take to elevator to the fifth floor. As we enter the house we can smell food cooking. "Yuki must be taking a break!" Shuichi says brightly and my heart breaks. It's crazy how I can spend the whole day with him having fun and making him happy and all my brother has to do is come out of that room for five minutes and it's like he's the happiest kid in the world. Shuichi takes off for the kitchen and I sigh as I take off my shoes. I slowly make my way to the kitchen. "Yuki, Yuki look! Look what me and Tatsuha did. He's showing my brother all the pictures.

"Set the table" he says as he quickly skims thru the pictures. Shuichi and I begin setting the table. "You went to Disney?" he asks. "Uh-huh" We set the table quickly and Eiri serves the food. Soon we're eating. "You should have seen Shuichi on Tower of Terror. It was hilarious. He was screaming and covering his eyes the whole time." Shuichi's pouting. "Shut up. It was scary. Those ghosts, Yuki, looked so scary." "They were holographic" "So!" Eiri smirks. "Alright, shut up. I'm glad you had fun. When exactly did you get here?" he asks me.

"Last night. Oh yeah and by the way, dad told me to say hi to you and to you too Shuichi" Shuichi and Eiri both stop eating. I acted as though I didn't notice and continued to finish off my dinner. "T-to me?" Shuichi said. I nod. "Oh yeah, and he said next time Eiri comes over you should come too. He says we have more than enough room" Shuichi and Eiri's chopsticks clatter to the plate as they look at me in shock and then turn to each other... "A-are you serious? He wants me to visit?" "Yup. Said so himself." "Is he dying?' my brother asks wearily."Nope. I just think that he's realizing that Shuichi isn't going anywhere so he's giving him a chance" After about five minutes of shock Eiri resumes eating and Shuichi picks up his fallen chopsticks with a soft "Wow"

Dinner went well. We talked more about our day. Eiri laughed when Shu told him about the teacup ride. Thanks Shu, now he'll never let me live it down. After we cleaned, me and Shuchi headed over to the couch for a little TV and Eiri went back to work. Within minutes Shu was asleep. I picked him up just as my brother walked out of his study. "I'm taking him to your bed" I explain. He walks past and mutters a "Whatever"

As I walk down the hall with Shuichi in my arms, I realize how small he really is. He is so tiny and thin. I can feel his ribs poking me in my chest as I wrap my arms around his small frame. I can smell his hair again and I smile. He smells so good. I love him so much. We finally reach Eiri's room and I hold him for a little longer as I stand over the bed just so I can feel him. He fills me with warmth I have never felt before. I hear my brother walking down the hall. The door is open and he can see me holding Shu so I reluctantly put Shuichi in bed and cover him with the sheets. He looks like an angel when he sleeps. With one last glace, I turn and head out of the room for my room.

As I walk down the hall, I pass my brother's study. The door is semi-open and I pop my head in to tell him I'm going to bed. Then I walk to my room and flop on my bed. Today was a great day. Just me and Shu alone having fun. I can't complain. With a smile on my face I feel myself slip into a deep sleep filled with happy dreams.

* * *

"Shuichi, I am so not doing that"

"Come on, Tatsuha, I dare you"

"Damnit, you know I can't turn down a dare. I have a reputation, ya know"

"I know"

I sigh. "Ok, here goes nothin''' '" I walk up to the about forty-nine year old woman and smile."My miss, you are beautiful" She looks at me and blushes as I flash her my signature smile. "Hun, you can be my son" "Age is nothing but a number. Besides, all I'm asking for is a date" I smile again. She looks at me and blushes even harder. This is too easy. She totally wants me. "I don't think so" she says as she grabs her bag off the counter and makes her way to the door. I look at Shuichi who is hiding behind a magazine and wink.

"Come on, one date. I just want to get to know you. You're so beautiful. I'm sure we can have a great time together. All I ask for is your number" one more flash of the smile and she's hooked. She looks at me blushing and smiles.

"Do you know how old I am?" she asks.

"I don't care"

"How old are you?"

"Old enough"

She's silent. Looking at me closely trying to read me. I place a smile on my face and wait for the thing I was dared to get. "Fine" she said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "One date" "That's all I ask" I smile. She hands me the slip and I smile again. "Thanks...Miyami" I say as I look down at her name. "I'll call" She smiles and began to walk away. "I'll be waiting" she said. I wait until she gets in her car and drives off to crumble up the paper and toss it in the trash "You'll be waiting alright" I say aloud as Shuichi jogs up to me.

"You are such a friggin slut!" I smirk. "I just carried out a dare, nothing more" "Yeah but I wouldn't have been able to have gotten her number" I smile at him. "It's ok Shu, maybe one day" "Shut up"

I've been with at Shu and Eiri's house for three days now. We've had so much fun together. The other day we went to a lot of different stores to see how much free stuff we could get since Shu is famous. Let's just say, that we came home with bags upon bags of clothes, electronics and kitchen ware. It was awesome.

Right now we're walking back to the apartment building. We didn't really do anything today. Just walked around and hung out then Shu dared me to ask that woman out. He wanted to see if I could seduce an older woman. He should know me by now, really. We walk into the building and into the elevator.

"I feel sorry for her" Shu says. "It looked as though she really liked you. Too bad she's never going to be receiving your call" "Yeah, well it's your fault. You shouldn't have dared me and she wouldn't soon have a broken heart" "Shut up" I smile. "You really are a little whore you know. You go after anything in a skirt...and Ryuichi" he adds as an after thought. "I do not go after anything in a skirt" "Yes you do you man-slut" "You want to say that to my face little one?" I say turning to face him. He walks up to me and looks me in the eye. "Man...slut" "That's it" I pull him into a headlock. "Hey ass munch, lemme go" he cries but I just laugh. "Try and get out of it, my little pop star"

He growls and actually pulls out of it. We begin to play fight, laughing and trying to get each other in a head lock. He grabs my wrist trying to retain me. I smile. He knows I'm stronger than he is. I twist my wrist and grasp his instead. I turn him around and then slam him face first against the wall of the elevator. This is quite erotic. He's panting heavily and I'm leaning against his back as he's helplessly against the wall. I bend down and whisper in his ear. "Say uncle" "Bite me" he says "Say uncle" I say again. "Go to hell" "You know you are one stubborn little shit, you know that?" I say with a smirk as I flip him around to face me. This time I have both his wrists in my hands and I pull them onto the wall above his head. He laughs "I'm not going to let you win" he says.

And then I look at the position we're in. I guess he notices too because he quickly quiets and looks me in my eyes. A flush coming across his cheeks. We're both panting heavily and he's glistening with sweat as we stare into each others eyes. Time stands still and before I know it, I lean down and capture his lips with my own. I feel him jump a little but he doesn't pull back. I close my eyes and taste his sweat on his lips until I realize that...he's not mine. I pull away and he's looking at me. His eyes a mixture of confusion, hurt and anger. I quickly let go of his wrists and back away. I can feel the heat on my cheeks and I can see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Shuichi I...uh...I'm sorry...I didn't mean...please..." I don't know what to say. The words won't form. The elevator dings, letting us know that we've reached our floor and as soon as the doors open, Shuichi darts down the hall without so much as a glance at me. I feel the sting in my eyes as I realize what I've just done.

Shit. I fucked up.

_End of Chapter 3_

* * *

Ok so that's the end of Chapter 3. I hope it came out ok. I think it could have been better but at least it's going in the direction I want it to be going in. Tell me whatcha think.

Ok, Next Chapter- Tatsuha and Shuichi work some things out. Some is suspicious of their relationship…….and that's about all I can think of at the moment. Lol

Until next time………..

Zaijian


End file.
